borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lance Mine
Lance Mine? Is there any proof that these are, in fact, lance mines? It's the most likely creator of them, yeah, but I haven't seen any documentation that they're the ones that left them. Anyone care to share some info? Furiant 22:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Probably the fact that the Lance logo is displayed on the side of each mine. -- 22:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh snap, I never noticed that. I am so awesome. Furiant 22:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Categorization Can we remove the stub template on this one now? I don't think there's much more to be said about it. 05:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Just a curiosity on my part, but notes (which contain side facts) should come before strategy? I personally dont care but just wanted to know the exact format or if's a page to page thing. 06:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Notes are almost always below strategy and above trivia in the Wiki's articles. 06:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahh ty. well i wont be doing THAT again LOL 07:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Some wikis have a prescribed standard for layout order in the manual of style. We could probably implement something like that to clear up confusion I suppose. -- WarBlade 07:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Mines Disappearing Can anyone confirm that completing Loot Larceny triggers this? I've only noticed the mines gone when i hit level 62...Beware the clap 01:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Er, that's pretty much why I added the link to the GBX support topic. From that post: While I personally didn't notice it immediately either, I do know that my one level 69 toon which hasn't completed Loot Larceny yet still has the mines in his games, but a level 59 toon that did complete Loot Larceny does not have them. MouseyPounds 01:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Right ,so basicaly once you reach 2.5 in the main game or any of the DLC the barrels and mines disappear. 01:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Grenades count for proximity triggering... And so do rockets! Even Carnage rockets! As per the title. No, this is without their explosion. The mere proximity of grenades to a Lance Mine triggers the latter's detonation. Observe: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOgdc-_4a6E The grenade is aimed at the Drifter but its trajectory has it passing next to a mine. The grenade explodes after the mine is gone. This might make for an alternate method for clearing mines (though maybe not a practical one because grenades are harder to replace). Given that guns only trigger mines by damage while grenades can do it by proximity like characters, hostile NPCs and vehicles, it makes you wonder what the programming/mechanics are for grenades. :Just discovered you can do the same thing with rocket launchers: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3VI7OpVOAk This is a more practical method for clearing mines.--Mensahero 09:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Carnage Shotgun rockets work too! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkL48kqIAKM--Mensahero 09:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Damage done by a mine On PT1, I took a safely overleveled (L54) character into the Sunken Sea in a Racer. Drove past a mine, heard the double-beep, let the mine detonate. The Racer fell from 1890 health to 297, i.e., took 1593 in damage. I assume that like other explosions, the damage taken is attenuated by distance from the explosion's center. Dämmerung 02:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Same character took a Lancer with 4725 health, drove it directly into a mine, and let it explode. Destroyed the vehicle completely. Lesson learned: crashing into mines is generally a bad idea. Dämmerung 03:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC)